


Season's Greetings

by amelink



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelink/pseuds/amelink
Summary: Amelia and Atticus spend their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Kudos: 34





	Season's Greetings

This year was the first Christmas that Amelia and Atticus were going to spend together as a newly formed family. Of course, this included little peanut growing inside Amelia.

Amelia had spent most of her Christmas Eve in the operating room, removing stubborn tumours from a little boy’s brain. She was happy to report to the family afterwards that the procedure was successful and that they would be able to spend their Christmas together tumour free, even if it was in the hospital.

Atticus, on the other hand, had spent most of his Christmas Eve in the children’s wing of the hospital, dressed up as Santa Claus and delivering presents to each of the children who were spending their holidays in the hospital instead of at home. He did this every year and he still felt the same rush of happiness when he saw all of the children’s faces light up with glee.

The first time they saw each other that day was after Amelia’s successful surgery. She was standing at the nursing station, filling out different post-op papers so she could finally go home and get some sleep. Atticus had finished delivering all the presents, except for one, and was heading to get changed into his scrubs when he saw Amelia.

He frightened her when his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, the front of his body pressing into her backside as he hugged her tightly to him. But, the familiar comfort that Link brought with him soon encased her and she relaxed into his figure, her arms holding onto his around her waist.

“How was your surgery?” Atticus asked his girlfriend, his lips pressed behind her ear, making her shiver as his warm breath fanned down her neck.

“It went really well,” Amelia replied, her eyes closed blissfully as Atticus held her. “All the tumours are gone now so one more round of chemo should kill the rest of the cancer cells.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Atticus stated, earning a small chuckle from Amelia as she opened her eyes and turned in his arms to face him. He still wore his Santa Claus attire but the fake white beard was pulled before his chin so his entire face was visible. Amelia reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face down so she could kiss his lips. He smiled as their lips touched before falling into the kiss, still holding onto her waist.

“I just saw mommy kissing Santa Claus,” Amelia jests as she pulls away from Link’s lips, a smile gracing her lips before she giggles at the joke she made, which makes Link chuckle. “How was your day?”

“This is my favourite time of year because I get to help out the kids in a whole other way. I get to make them smile just by wearing a fake beard and a big red suit and hat,” Atticus explained, watching as tears sprung into Amelia’s eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I say something to upset you?”

“No, no, it’s not you. It’s these stupid hormones,” Amelia replied, wiping away the falling tears with a chuckle. “Just, seeing you so happy to do something for these kids who are stuck in the hospital–”

Amelia begins to choke on her sobs as Atticus cooed at the woman’s hormonal breakdown, chuckling while pulling her into his chest, swaying side-to-side, trying to calm her down. She quieted soon after but remained in his embrace, following as his body rocked her from left to right.

“I think Santa left a gift for you in his bag,” Atticus murmured into Amelia’s ear, causing the woman to pull away and look up at her boyfriend with a curious smile. She wiped away at her eyes as Atticus reached to the floor and grabbed the red sack, opening it and grabbing a delicately wrapped box. He handed it to Amelia, who tore back the wrapping and opened the box, smiling at the contents inside.

She set down the box on the counter of the nursing station and pulled out a small onesie that made the baby wearing it look like it an elf. She grinned at the piece and turned back to Link, placing it on her ever-growing baby bump to show it off.

“How do you like daddy’s gift, little one?” Link crouched down so he could speak directly to Amelia’s bump, his hands on either side of it while Amelia’s hand removed the hat on his head so she could run her fingers through his hair.

Both of them stopped in their movements when the baby kicked the side of Amelia’s stomach, right under Atticus’ hand, both to-be parents looking at the location of the first kick before looking at each other.

“I think that means ‘yes’,” Amelia broke the silence they fell into with a smile, that Atticus so adored, on her lips. Atticus stood after she said this, and with a hand still placed on Amelia’s bump, he pressed a kiss to her lips to hold back all the emotions that flooded him at once.

“I love you both so much,” Atticus mumbled against Amelia’s lips and she felt more tears rush down her face.  _ Stupid hormones _ . “You love me too, huh?”

“Shut up,” Amelia laughed, whacking Atticus’ arm before reconnecting their lips. She then pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her while she rested her chin on his shoulder. She peered at the clock on the wall across the hall and watched as the minute and hour hand hit midnight. “Merry Christmas, Link.”

Atticus turned his head and looked back towards the clock, a smile still present on his lips. He looked back towards the neurosurgeon and pulled her close again, holding her to him. “Merry Christmas, Amelia.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a small (and late) christmas prompt because i miss them a lot. i just know they had a good christmas with peanut.


End file.
